Field of the Invention
The techniques disclosed herein relate to money handling techniques for handling money.
Description of the Background Art
To date, in financial facilities or the like in which money is handled, money handling apparatuses have been used. This type of money handling apparatus is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,109 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1). A money handling system that operates in some modes according to an operation instruction from a user, is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.